Love Will Carry Us
by SBelugas21
Summary: A little One-Shot at Kevin and Jenny's Wedding. Fluff. I'm a shipper! Caskett all the way!


Hello! I haven't been writing because I am so busy with school. With winter break I was able to right a little One-Shot. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Castle or any of the charcters.

* * *

><p>A single tear fell from Kate's right eye. The eye closest and most visible to the person she wished wouldn't see her emotions. She carefully reached up to wipe the moisture off her cheek but it was too late. Castle had already seen it. She could feel him looking at her and tried not to face him.<p>

Kate loves weddings but there's just something about them that makes her emotional. Maybe it's the fact that she wants it. The pretty white gown. A diamond ring that sparkles every time she twirles it around her finger. Everyone's eyes on her as she glides down the aisle wearing the biggest smile. The love. The last one is the most important to her. She wants love and she knows who she wants it with: The very man sitting next her. He loves her. She heard him tell her at the funeral when she was shot. Why was Kate hiding the fact that she knew form Castle? Well... What if he didn't mean it. Maybe it was in the heat of the moment or maybe he meant it as a friend. 'I love you.' The words would never escape her mind.

Just then Kate felt Castle's gaze shift down to her hand. It was sitting so close to his that he could feel her warmth. He knew she would probably kill him later but he could sense that she needed someone. Someone to share this moment with. So he snaked his warm fingers between the outside of her thigh and her lonely hand gently placing each one of his fingers between each of her then giving a light squeeze then letting their hands rest there. Together. As one.

Kate's stomach filled with butterflies and suprisingly didnt pull back or give him a death glare. She simply let the corners of her mouth lift to form a small smile and gave Castle's hand a gentle squeeze back.

As Jenny and Ryan began saying their vows Kate tensed. Castle could tell but didn't acknowledge it until she turned and looked at him. He slowly turned his head and met her eyes. Kate bit her lip and immediatly Castle knew what she was thinking. 'We are here. Together. Holding hands. After all we have been through.' Still maintaining eye-contact Castle raised her hand to his lips. His lips brushed her soft skin before pressing his lips firm against it and pulled back. He dropped both of their hands still intertwined to lay on his thigh. Kate shimmied a little closer so their legs and shoulders were barely touching. They both let out a deep breath that neither of them knew they were holding and continued to watch Ryan and Jenny finish their vows and become Mr. and Mrs. Kevin Ryan.

There were many more meaningful glances shared throughout the ceremony and each time they would play with their hand's twiddling, caressing and tickling until Castle finally left her hand to be lonely again which made Kate sad. Then she felt him place his arm around her and run his fingers up and down the exposed skin on her shoulder. She relaxed and leaned into him which made them both smile.

When it was all over, Castle lead her out of the pew and into the lobby. They stood their wating for the bride and groom to get in a limo and head off the the reception.

As soon as they had left Kate turned to Castle and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same and they stood there swaying ever so slightly. When they finally released each other Castle leaned down and placed his lips on her forehead. Kate's gaze immediatly shot up to meet his.

"I love you," The words escaped her lips and as soon as they did she realised how much she really meant it.

Castle's eyes glistened with unshed tears before answering "I love you too, Kate."

Her eyes became filled with tears as well but she didn't bother hiding and she let them fall. Castle reached one of his hands of to her cheeck and wiped the tears away while he layed his other hand on her waist.

"So much," he emphasized.

Castle lifted her chin with his index finger and kissed her softly.

It took Kate a minute to react but when she did she intensified the kiss just a little by placing one of her hands on Castle's kneck. When they released they stood there smiling and starting at each other until finally Kate spoke. "Will you escort me to the reception, Rick?"

He grabbed her hand and and took her. Not just to the reception but into tomorrow and the next day not knowing what those days would bring but just hoping that their love for each other would be able to carry them.

* * *

><p>Gotta love that FLUFF! Feel free to comment.<p> 


End file.
